


7:22 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell enjoyed every second of eating Death by Chocolate cake on his bed after he remembered using a tentacle from his mouth to protect Martha Kent.





	7:22 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell enjoyed every second of eating Death by Chocolate cake on his bed after he remembered using a tentacle from his mouth to protect Martha Kent from a Metropolis villain recently.

THE END


End file.
